Kraueth
Kraueth: The two faced alien battlemage Height: 105 meters Weight: 45,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Control (mid-range juggler) Primary Attacks: Mace wand Secondary Attacks: Top head whip/Morning star tongue Primary Weapon: Magic mace Secondary Weapon: Morning star tongue, Top head whip, Magic mace ether beam. Energy Style: Stamina / Ether absorption Overview: A warrior from an alien band of warmongering battlemages, Kraueth was once heir to his clan. But with a disaster by betrayal from within, caused him to be caused out and sent to the far corners of the galaxy. Armed with his magic mace and a symbiotic head that lives on the upper part of his body, look for the greatest monsters to hunt and kill in order to bring out the one responsible and reclaim his place back at his home planet. :History and Lore: Origin: On a far away planet filled with warriors who clash with magic and steel, a battlemage named Kraueth is heir to the seat of power from Korath the great, the current master of the planet. Many things were expected for Kraueth as the future leader of the clan. Not only did he have to master both magic and combat, but be a valued leader who can rally troops to combat even the strongest of Kaiju. While strong in both magic and combat, he still was far off from being the kind of leader his father was. More of the fury of flesh and bone, even moreso when he was granted his own top head, which had a more crazy temper itself. One day before a great battle against another giant army on a far off system, a disastrous end to Korath by the hands of the enemy as he was heading into battle, only Kraueth was the one to survive the attack and his actions were blamed for this. With only death being the choice for staying, Kraueth was whisked away on a spaceship, far away from the home territories of his homeland and into unknown space. Filled with grief and fury, Kraueth set off on a grand battle against many Kaiju in space, simply out of his own disappointment, but as his mind and his top head's calmed, they began to steel their resolve and learn of the true killer's whereabouts. this eventually lead them to earth, where the giant took a bit of sympathy for the tiny creatures being crushed by the Kaiju. So his mission became twofold, saving the inhabitants and to find the killer who may be hiding in this battlefield. One things for sure, he had a heavy magic mace that he was going to plant in their face once he met them. Top heads: Kraueth's main head isn't in the usual top part of his head, what resides is a symbiotic creature simply known as top heads, strange creatures from another realm that grant their hosts magical affinity and intelligence. Though their personalities don't match the latter, since their hosts are the only ones who can really hear them, anyone else will notice a head that acts ecstatic and wild compared to the body. This could be both an annoyance or a blessing depending on your view point. Though the symbiosis is permanent, the two can be separated for a short time. Kraueth uses this as an advantage for a surprise whip that he can pull out. :Combat: Energy System: Recovery happens in two ways for Kraueth, one is naturally by not moving that much, or by his top head absorbing energy from the ether. While both are running it helps charge up quickly, but since Kraueth is not both nor moving and trying not to hit, this leaves him open to attack and will have to accept either one recovery or the other for energy. Ranged Combat: Kraueth Keeps many different tricks up his sleeve: Using a magic mace for the longest range with a powerful one charge shot which can drain a whole lot of stamina, caution is recommended before using this attack. Top spin whip is a long/mid-range attack by using Kraueth’s top head as a whip of sorts; this can double as a long range grapple or an item grabber if used in the right way. Finally is the mace tongue in the mid/short range. This is more of a surprise attack to knock-back enemies from Kraueth during dangerous encounters. Grappling: Kraueth uses a technique of both magic and strength to flip and drop his opponents, which makes bringing large Kaiju to the ground that much easier. His top head can be used to bring in some enemies from a certain range. Melee Combat: Kraueth has honed his abilities with many years of combat, much like a gladiator in the arena, he is both cautious and ready to take any advantage his enemies will give him. Every single step and swing has purpose for him, which leads to focused jabs and swings to take advantage of his strength and speed. Resistances: Being a Battlemage, Kraueth has been through the worse that the universe has to offer with the elements, since many of his battles have been against fierce storms, icy conditions and sometimes fiery planets of death. His magical resistance helps out plenty, which lets him to combat any foe in just about any environment. Weaknesses: Kraueth focuses on his speed and strength, which leaves him dangerously vulnerable to any big attacks or long attack combos that could send him flying across the map. Having a top head for his kind is a strong symbiotic relationship that is not easily severed, but both share the pain that both share, so a poison that affects both can cause serious damage internally. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mutant